


【露中/all耀】红玫瑰

by huanhuan022049



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049





	【露中/all耀】红玫瑰

“喝一杯?”

一个面容俊秀的男人坐在他的身前，低马尾乌黑绸缎般垂落在肩侧。伊万·布拉金斯基当然不会拒绝他，年轻的酒保保持沉默，纵容这位东方美人“自来熟”地将吸管插入他的酒杯。

呵，又是伏特加。男人轻声笑了，抬眼望着伊万。高浓度的酒精如同锋利的刀片切割喉咙，他甚至察觉到一丝来自喉口的甜腥——可他不动声色，只是平静地望着伊万。酒吧金色和紫色的灯光落在王耀那张白玉般的脸上，像极了华丽的装饰，中古时期点缀在中/国女人头上的珠翠。

伊万低垂下他那过分浓密的睫毛。视线落在了他的马甲上；酒保在工作时是不能与客人调情的。至少不能大胆地接吻，把他的衬衫扣子解开，手探进宽松的衣物，在细腻的肌肤上游走，然后，把他gan到哭泣。

一枚硕大的钻戒在王耀的无名指上闪闪发光，这样浮夸的设计与他成熟内敛的美简直违和到了极点。是谁给他戴上的?伊万熟稔地摇晃着冰块，酒吧射灯明明灭灭，在他脸上又蒙上一层阴影。

是谁?

高大的俄/罗/斯青年无形中散发出某种压迫的气场，奇怪的是，他脸上仍然带着那种温柔，甚至可以说是憨厚的笑容。吧台的人走了几个，到了下面的舞池。电音house是酒吧的固定节目了，可王耀却似乎兴致不高，只坐在台前，有一口没一口地啜着酒。

“王先生，很久没来了。”伊万跟他搭话。

“是吗？”王耀漫不经心地撑起一侧脸颊，修长的手稳稳控着玻璃酒杯，“最近比较忙。不方便来酒吧。”

“这样啊。”伊万应道。

他擦拭着透明的高脚玻璃杯，就像对待工艺品。放下最后一个杯子，伊万·布拉金斯基说：“今晚我九点下班。”

“不急。”王耀笑了，“我听一会歌。”

 

灯光暗了下来。酒吧像是陷入深海，四处黑暗，只有舞台上开着蓝紫色的射灯，在慢慢地摇晃。就像海上的波纹。

“Flash fire, I'm coming for you~”

一句低沉的歌声浮了上来。今天在这里驻唱的是个英俊的白人，头发用发胶固定住了，袒露出深刻的五官。两个挤不进的女孩遗憾地回到吧台上，要了两杯汽水，凑在一起大声谈论着：“他真帅，不是吗？”

“当然!你看到他的腹肌了吗，隔着衣服我都能数出，有六块!”

“噢，我想跟他上床。但我想他一定有女朋友。”

“你说的没错，”一个女孩舔了舔嘴唇，“他的无名指上有戒指，说不定已经结婚了。不过，我还是想搭讪他。”

“别这样，劳拉……”

 

一个陶瓷烟灰缸被推到王耀面前。他抬起头，看见青年酒保对自己沉静地微笑：“耀，这里不禁烟。”

“多谢。”

王耀放下手中被倒空的薄荷糖盒，从长裤里摸出一包烟。红塔山，他从国内带过来的，味道不像那人惯抽的那样浓烈，仿佛生嚼烟草。台上有人送了歌手大束红玫瑰，看上去就像自由女神手中的火炬。歌手收下了，整个酒吧都在尖叫。女人口红颜色的花瓣散落的到处都是，沾在他的衣服上，像是被留下了唇印。

“要借火吗？”伊万问道。

“好。”

他将左腿交叉在右腿上。王耀摊开手掌，打火机静静地躺在掌心。Zippo星条旗，正宗美/国货。王耀又把五指收拢，打火机又消失了。他随意地往身后一抛，一道黯淡的流星划过。

“麻烦借个火。”他对伊万说。

他为他点了火；王耀凑了过去，火光照亮了他修长的脖颈，和微微凸起的喉结，把雪白的皮肤涂成橘色。还有他那头绸缎般的青丝，也映着橘色的光。酒保向他微微俯下身，衣装笔挺，眼睛里跳动着火光。

时针指向了数字9。“我下班了，”伊万·布拉金斯基说。他从吧台里出来了，宽厚的手沉沉地搭在男人肩上，男人没有说话，沉默地倚在他身上。男男女女都在舞池里扭动，音符简直就像枪炮一样横扫全场，鼓动着这场持续不断的高/潮。在这样畸形高涨的情绪下，暧昧反而被边缘化，只在角落里安静地滋生。

他们需要边缘。

“你认识阿尔弗雷德?”交换过一个吻以后，伊万问道。他的手指恶意地在男人口中搅动，好像在玩弄一条被扯上岸的鱼。

他惊人的肺活量几乎让王耀窒息。他闭上眼睛缓了缓，才安静地说：“……认识。他是我的未婚夫。”

伊万没有再多问；这次换到他沉入深水之中了，滑腻的水草缠住了他的脚，把他往更深处拉扯。他的故乡不乏壮阔的大河，过高的水压几乎要将他的胸廓压碎，肋骨被碾成一块一块的，连肺也涌出了血沫。

 

在他把王耀带到卫生间时，几个路过的黑人向他们吹了声口哨，被伊万·布拉金斯基阴沉的眼神吓退了。男厕根本没几个人，空气里还飘着空气清新剂的那股刺鼻的柠檬味。

厕所隔间很狭窄，特别是对于两个成年男人来说。他把王耀按在了抽水马桶的水箱上，两个人都没把衣服脱完，长裤挂在腿上，只有结合的地方亲密无间地接触在一起。手机屏幕亮着，摊在地上。像任何一场传统的偷情一样，匆忙、直白、粗暴，来之前王耀已经做好了灌肠和润滑，几乎没有任何阻力，伊万就轻松地进去了。破开洞口时王耀呻吟了一声，随即紧紧咬住了下唇，只跟随着每一下撞击低沉地闷哼。

显然他已经习惯了承受这样大的器物，那样细的腰，在俯下身时甚至能摸到薄薄皮肤下掩藏的骨骼。王耀今天的兴致格外高，湿热的甬道紧紧地绞着伊万的器物，甚至还不由自主地抬臀往后送，水声可以让任何欢场老手都面红耳赤。

可他不说话。东方人永远不会在性爱中用语言承认他的快乐，连身体的反应都要隐匿起来，每一丝真实都被掩藏，就像他从来不会说“我爱你”。

没等到被抚慰性具，王耀已经射过了一回，精疲力尽地将汗湿的额头抵在手臂上。晃动中戒指数次划过他的皮肤，钻石的棱角留下一道又一道细红痕迹。而伊万仍然深埋在他身体里，修长有力的手把控着他的小腹，在他耳边低语：“耀，你可真棒……摸一下，肚子都被顶出形状了呢，真想亲吻你……”

“……哈啊…闭嘴………”王耀闭着眼，低声说道。

伊万·布拉金斯基低沉地笑了一声，将他的喘息顶碎。

 

他跟王耀第一次见面，就是在酒吧。流浪在纽约的俄/罗/斯学生，根本无从窥探一个陌生的东方男人的生活。在他们搭上话之前，王耀从不会将他的吸管插在固定一人的酒杯里。他仅仅是在游走，当一个过客——来这里买醉之人的艳遇传说。他玩一夜情，却从不谈情。耀来夜店，却不沉迷于这里。就像他抽烟，喝酒，却从不对这些东西上瘾一样。

这个外表冷清又艳丽的男人，只需要满足他的欲望。器官与器官的结合。神经递质的分泌。

伊万是个沉默的人。他也不知道为什么王耀看中了他，可在那之后，王耀只会坐在自己面前，喝他故意为他调的掺了伏特加的鸡尾酒。

他以为他是“特别”的。

有一回他们开了房。在男人白皙的手臂上，伊万意外地发现有许多已经愈合的针孔。因为在臂弯，所以并不显眼。

“我不习惯成瘾。”耀说。


End file.
